Beautiful nightmare
by Titania Iday
Summary: apalagi yang lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk tentang seseorang yang kau sayangi telah meninggal? dan saat kau ingin sekali bangun, ternyata kau tidak bisa karena itu bukan sebuah mimpi/mind to RnR


_Disclaimer: semua orang tahu kalau seluruh karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Chara : Shikamaru N & Ino Y_

 _Warning : OOC, typo, banyak kesalahan penulisan EYD, ide cerita yang pas-pasan, terlebih lagi alurnya membingungungkan, cerita membosankan, cerita nggak nyambung dan masih banyak lainnya._

Kutepuk pelan bantal disamping tempatku duduk sekarang, guna mencai posisi ternyaman untuk meletakkan kepalaku. Kuregangangkan kedua tanganku sebelum berbaring ditempat pembaringanku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali kali, melihat sisi kosong dari ranjang yang akan menjadi tempatku membuai mimpi indahku. Kosong. Harusnya ada suamiku yang akan menatapku beberap menit sebelum aku tertidur. Sial, harusnya dia tidak mengambil misi yang memakan waktu berhari hari seperti ini dan meninggalkan anak istrinya dirumah.

Aku tahu benar resiko menjadi istri seorang shinobi memang begini, harus siap kapan pun akan ditinggal pergi lebih dari satu hari. Terlebih kekhawatiran tentang nyawa yang hilang sudah menjadi santap wajib bagi para istrinya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucapku pelan.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dikasur yang mestinya ditempati dua orang, aku dan suamiku. Ku usap pelan kasur tempat biasa dia membaringkan tubuhnya. Tanganku yan harusnya memeluk tubuhnya kini beralih memeluk sebuah bantal besar yang siap menjadi pengganti tubuh cadangannya beberapa hari.

"Mama." Ucap anak perempuanku sambil memegang boneka rusa kesayangannya.

Mendengar sebutan sayang dari anakku aku lantas bangkit dari pembaringanku. Kutatap sebentar tubuh mungilnya yang berada dimbang pintu. Aku yakin, pasti dia baru saja mimpi buruk. Maklum, taman teman disekolahnya sedang gencar gencarnya bercerita tentang hantu vampir yang akan menghisap darah para anak anak dibawah usia lima tahun. Yang benar saja, dari mana anak anak ini mendapatkan gagasan konyol seperti itu. Ada ada saja.

"Kamu mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyaku. Kuberi isyarat untuknya memasuki ruang pribadiku dan suamiku.

"Aiko takut tidur sendirian, nanti kalau vampir gigit leher Aiko gimana? Aiko tidur sama mama ya?" ya ampun, segitu besarnya efek sebuah rumor yang diasumsikan anakku.

"Vampir itu nggak ada sayang, sini tidur sama mama." Kupeluk dia yang langsung disambut pelukan balik dari tangan mungilnya. Kutepuk pantatnya pelan agar dia cepat memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

"Mama." Panggilnya. Kepala yang tidak sejajar denganku mengharuskan dia untuk sedikit mendongak ke atas.

"Hmm."

"Nggak jadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kubangunkan diriku sebelum matahari benar benar naik dan aku benar benar terlambat untuk membuatkan anakku sarapan. Kutarik tanganku daru pelukan yang semalam menghangatkan putri. Kutarik pelan tangn putriku, berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya bangun sepagi ini. Kuikat rambut pirang dengan gaya andalanku _ponytail_ , sebelum aku masuk ke dapur.

Kubuka lemari pendingin untuk mengetahui apa saja yang bisa kumasak pagi ini. Kutarik empat butir telur dari lemari pendingin dan satu kotak besar susu cair. Aku memanggang empat lapis pula roti tawar, setelah mematangkan empat butir telur yang kubuat mata sapi. Dengan cepat aku mengoles satu demi satu roti tawar dengan mentega.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika sepasang tangan besar melingkarkan tangannya keperutku. Tanpa aku menengok pun aku sudah sangat hafal dengan bau tubuhnya dan kebiasaannya yang tak pernah hilang, datang dan pergi tanpa ada suara maupun cakra yang bisa kudeteksi. Pria itu memang pandai untuk sekedar membuatku terkejut.

Seperti mimpi yang tak pernah menjadi kenyataan, priaku memelukku dari belakang tanpa aku pinta. Padahal, biasanya dia akan selalu mengeluh jika aku memintanya memelukku dari belakang. Tapi sekarang, dia melakukannya. Suatu keajaiban.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan tempatku digantikan orang?" tanyanya sambil menciumi tengkukku. Deru nafasnya terdenar jelas oleh pendengaranku.

"Kau sendiri, meninggalkanku berhari hari?" kataku sarkatis, tanpa menengok kebelakang.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya lagi sambil menciumi tengkukku yang belum terjamah olehnya.

Aku mengangguk "Kau jadi _out of character_ setelah misi." Ungkapku. Kuletakan _object_ ditanganku. Aku membalikan tubuhku lalu tanganku mulai mengalung kelehernya. Kedua tangan priaku mulai turun dari tempatnya semula, berhenti tepat di pinggangku.

"Benarkah?" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Aku mengangguk lagi, "aku jadi _out of character_ karena kau menggantikan posisiku dengan oran lain." Dan kata kata itu sukses ditutup dengan sapuan bibirnya yang menyapu bibirku.

"Jin botol mana yang membutmu jadi seromantis ini? aku ingin memilikinya." Kataku, dia kembali menciumi bibirku lagi.

"Mama." Sapaan yang sangat kukenali yang pasti ditujukan untukku. Reflek, aku menarik tanganku yang masih mengalungkan tangan pada suamiku dan melepaskan diri darinya. Kudorong pelan suamiku untuk sedikit memberi jarak diantara kita.

Perlahan kesadaranku mulai memenuhi otakku yang belum sepenuhnya sadar. Tangan anakku mengguncang tanganku berulangkali. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Tidak percaya.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanyaku. Aku mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Didepan ada utusan ANBU ma, katanya dia mau ketemu mama." Ha? Pagi pagi begini ada urusan apa mereka? tidak mungkinkan kalau tidak penting? Tapi apa?

"Suruh mereka masuk dulu ya sayang, mama mau ganti baju dulu." Kataku sambil menekan kedua pipi anakku gemas. Anakku menaik turunkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dan akan melakukan perintahku.

Aku menekuk kaki dan menjadikannya tumpuan. Aku sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku. Aku bangkit dari tidurku, setelah anakku pergi meninggalkan ruang pribadiku. Sial, yang tadi itu ternyata cuma mimpi. Padahal aku kira betulan karena kejadian tadi seperti nyata.

Kusibakkan rambutku kebelakang yang berantakan kearah bawah, "aku lupa, kamu nggak mungkin memelukku dari belakang." Kataku bermonolog sendiri. Sial, aku benar benar lupa kalau Shikamaru tidak pernah memelukku dari belakang.

"Tahu begini aku nggak akan bangun secepat ini." Sesalku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Kubersihkan diriku ala kadarnya, aku tak mau tamuku menunggu terlalu lama.

Setelah semua kurasa oke, aku menemui utusan ANBU yang dibilang anakku. Kulihat kedua tamuku sangat menikmati pembicaraannya pada anakku. Aku tersenyum sekilas. Kedua orang yang sangat kukenal, bahkan aku pernah sempat menyukai keduanya waktu dulu.

"Ino," senyumnya selalu sama sejak dulu, "apa kabar?."

"Sai... Sasuke..." sebutku. Masih tak percaya yang datang pagi pagi buta begini adalah mereka yang _notabene_ nya paling anti datang kerumah orang jika tidak benar benar mempunyai urusan yang benar benar penting.

Penting? Berarti memang mereka datng kesini ada hal yang penting.

"Sayang ambilin minum buat Om Sai dan Om Sasuke ya? Mereka pasti haus." Perintahku. Seolah tahu apa yang akan diutarakan para pria yang dulunya menjadi incaran gadis gadis seangkatanku dulu. Walaupun sekarang juga tak berkurang dan fans mereka sepertinya malah bertambah.

"Om, mau minum apa?"

Nampak salah satu pria berfikir, meski itu bukan sesuatu yang musti difikirkan "dua jus jeruk," seolah tahu, kalau Sasuke tak akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata hanya untuk basa basi itu, Sai langsung mengambil alih jawaban untuk mereka.

Melihat Aiko sudah terhalang tembok aku langsung mengambil inisiatif mengeluarkan kata, aku tahu. Sangat tahu jika aku tak memulai kata maka pembicaraan ini tak akan pernah dimulai "Shikamaru belum pulang dari misi." Bukan karena tidak ada alasan aku berujar demikian, aku melontarkan kalimat tersebut karena hampir lebih dari lima tahun terakhir aku hanya mendapat misi sebagai _medic-nin_ dirumah sakit Konoha.

"Kami bukan mencari Shikamaru." Catat yang mengeluarkan kata bukan Sai, tapi si bungsu Uchiha.

"Lalu?" ada perasaan tidak enak sejak penuturan bungsu Uchiha terlontar.

"Aku... er, maksudku kedatangan kami kesini..." seperti ada pemilihan diksi yang sulit saat pengungkapan kata yang diucapkan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Ya..." kataku, masih berusaha tenang. Entah kenapa aku secara tiba tiba berfikir negatif, "kau bisa menyampaikan pelan pelan."

"Sasuke." Sebut rekannya meminta bantuan. Sedemikian penting berarti informasi yang mereka bawa, sehingga harus Sasuke yang mengeluarkan suara keramatnya.

Pria yang ditunjuk untuk memberi sebuah kalimat yang memang sepertinya sangat sulit untuk disampaikan padaku itu nampak meminta sedikit waktu berfikir. Dengan tanpa ungkapan kata memintapun diantara responden sudah tampak mengerti.

Bungsu Uchiha itu mengambil oksigen terlebih dahulu. Kepalanya yang dari tadi nampak melihat lurus kedepan, perlahan mulai naik. Wajahnya yang tampak lebih muda dari umurnya tertutupi kedua telapak tangannya. Sangat kentara sekali jika pria itu nampak kebingungan mengatakan tujuannya datang kesini.

Tak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Bukan _style_ nya sekali. Jika dia sudah berubah karakter begini berarti ada hal yang benar benar penting. Tapi, malah justru sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu yang malah membuatku semakin takut.

Angin yang berada di sekitarku tiba tiba berubah. Suhu yang tadinya normal ditubuhku berubah menjadi dingin. Berbeda dengan itu, tubuhku malah berubah memanas. Tanpa bisa dijelaskan dengan ungkapan, aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Perasaanku yang sedari kurang begitu nyaman sekarang berubah menjadi gelisah.

Sasuke bersiap mengeluarkan suara emasnya, lalu aku? Aku sendiri tampak tak sabar mendengarkan penuturannya, "kau membuatku frustasi." Ujarnya frustasi. Benar benar frustasi. Benar benar membuatku bergidik.

"Jadi? Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" ucapku semakin tak sabar.

"Shikamaru tidak ada." Kalimat ambigu yang dikeluarkan dengan satu helan nafas.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Shikamaru memang tidak ada dirumah." Aku menolak pencernaan otakku dan mengatakan hal lain yang sama sekali tak masuk dalam ranah pembicaraan.

"Aku serius." Kata Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat serius "dia gugur saat menjalankan misi." Diikuti wajah Sasuke yang mulai serius, aku tak lagi bisa mengabaikan kata katanya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" aku melirik jam dinding sebentar, "ini masih pagi untuk meracau." Bingung akan berkata apa. Serasa seluruh frase kata dalam otakku menghilang.

"Pagi ini jasad-nya sampai dirumah sakit Konoha." Mimpi buruk ini masih terus menghantuiku. Jika saja aku bisa bangun detik ini juga, aku pasti akan segera melepaskan diri dari jeratan mimpi buruk.

Apa sebelum tidur tadi, aku lupa melafazkan do'a? Atau aku lupa memasang jimat penangkal mimpi buruk? Atau hari ini aku sedang tidak beruntung sehingga aku mendapat mimpi seburuk ini?

"Aku sibuk." Dua kata yang masih bisa kukeluarkan dengan ketus. Lidahku kelu, aku sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan kata lain selain dua kata bernada getar dari mulutku tersebut. siapa sangka mimpi buruk akan semengerikan ini.

Sedikit beban kursi berkurang dikarenakan berat tubuhku kualihkan dari benda mati tersebut. Tanpa ada kata yang keluar, aku menunjuk kayu cokelat yang menjadi penghubung rumah dan halaman. Tak perlu meragukan ke-geneniusan kedua pria itu, aku sudah sangat mengetahuinya. Terbukti dari beranjaknya mereka dari nyamannya posisi duduk mereka.

Kedua pria itu lantas mendekati pintu, _rival_ hokage dengan sangat berbaik hati membuka kenop pintu, sebagai tuan rumah aku tidak lulus menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. Syok yang berlebihan membuatku sedikit menghilangkan akal sehatku.

Mendahului rekannya untuk mengeluarkan diri dari kediamanku, langkah pria Uchiha diikuti langkah pria bernama keluarga Himura. Tepat sebelum menghilangkan wujudnya dari dari pandanganku Sai tampak ingin memberikan sebuah penuturan, "temui dia Ino, untuk yang terakhir. Hidup harus terus berjalan." Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu? Memang, orang berkata lebih mudah dari praktiknya, "Ini kenyataan hadapilah." Katanya terakhir sebelum dia benar benar menghilang dari pelupuk mataku.

Sadar. Mataku dengan amat sadar mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening. Dengan keadaan menyedihkan, menatap nanar pintu yang digunakan kedua pria nista itu keluar. Natraku pindah ke figura besar, berisi foto keluarga kecilku. Tatapanku kosong menatap satu satunya lelaki dikeluarga kecilku.

"Mama nangis?" suara kecil tersebut membangunkanku dari lamunanku, "jangan nangis ma, nanti papa marahin Aiko karena Aiko ngebiarin mama nangis." Aku tersenyum dalam tangisanku.

Aku mendudukan diri dikursi, diikuti anak ku yang meletakkan nampan dan meniru gerakanku dengan miripnya. Kuberikan isyarat kalau aku baik baik saja, yang diikuti pula pertambahan debit air yang keluar dari mataku. Aku melihat setiap inchi pergerakan anakku, dia menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas kursi. Mendudukan diri dipahaku, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku, "mama, ayo liat papa." Setengah terkejut, putri kecilku ternyata seribu kali lebih tabah dibandingkan aku.

Tak mau kalah dari anakku, aku harus terlihat sejuta kali lebih tabah darinya.

Dirumah sakit, tak kurang dari sepuluh orang berada didepan bangsal orang yang sudah tak bernyawa ditempatkan, termasuk hokage dan rekan tim misi suamiku. Tahu, jika mengharap orang orang tak meminta maaf dan mengucapkan bela sungkaawa adalah salah aku hanya bisa memaparkan senyum hambar.

Tak ingin dicap sebagai seorang yang lemah dan cengeng, aku terus memberikan tatapan dingin pada orang orang. Meski aku menyangkal kenyataan dan berdalih jika semua ini mimpi, aku tetap harus menyelesaikan mimpi buruk ini dengan sempurna. Melewati detail detail penyiksaan ini dengan tanpa cacat.

Tak kurang dari puluhan ucapan bela sungkawa, ratusan permintaan maaf dan ribuan kata kata agar aku tegar. Memang apa yang mereka lihat? Apa aku tak cukup tegar? Tanpa makan pun, sepertinya hari ini aku akan kenyang dengan semua kata bela sungkawa dari semua orang.

Tepat depanku, suamiku tidur dengan nyenyak. Seberkas senyuman tipis masih bisa kunikmati untuk yang terakhir. Jauh dari bayanganku, akan banyak darah yang pasti keluar dari pelipis ataupun bercak darah dari bajunya. Semua terlihat sama seperti dia pergi. Yang berbeda hanya kulitnya yang terlihat membiru dan beberapa jahitan dikulitnya. Oh, jangan lupakan ada beberapa bagian bajunya yang robek.

Sempat terbesit bahwa apakah ini hanya kejutan ulang tahun untukku? Tapi mengingat sekarang bukan tanggal dua puluh tiga september gugur sudah harapanku. Lalu apa ini hanya kejahilan suamiku diawal bulan? Yang benar saja, ini hampir akhir bulan. Lalu opsi yang terakhir ini hanya sebuah lelucon, lalu suamiku akan bangun dan mengatakan kejutan! Sepertinya aku memang terlalu berlebihan mengartikan semua cerita fiksi yang selalu kubaca.

Mungkin aku harus mulai mempercayai kalau ini bukan sekedar mimpi buruk. Menerima kenyataan kalau aku harus sadar betul kalau aku tak bolek berlarut larut dan menerima perbudakan dari mimpiku sendiri.

"Sial, kau meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu." Enteng, aku berucap demikian. Orang orang yang berada dalam ruangan hanya mampu menundukan kepada. Sesekali pula isakan tangis dari mereka terdengar sayup ditelingaku, "kau ingin meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu?" kataku menghardik.

"Maafin mama ya pa, mama emang gitu," kata putriku mendekati ayahnya yang tak akan mungkin bangun dari tidurnya, "aku akan ngengantiin papa jagain mama." Putriku mulai menciumi dan memeluk ayahnya untuk yang terakhir.

"Kau mengingkari janji untuk yang kesekian kalinya," hujatku lagi, aku berhenti sejenak berusaha menelan salivaku susah payah "payah, jadi sekarang aku harus rela membiarkanmu tidur dengan tenang eh?"

"Ino, aku tahu ini tak mudah... tapi hidupmu nggak akan berhenti disini." Benar sekali memang hidupku tak akan berhenti sampai disini, tapi setelah ini duniaku pasti akan miring sebesar seratus delapan puluh derajad.

"Kau benar Sakura," kataku tanpa beban "tadinya kukira ini kejutan untukku taunya ini sebuah kenyataan." Sempat susah aku berucap demikian, sebab nafasku susah sekali kuajak kompromi.

"Pulanglah... bersihkan dirimu, aku malah khawatir melihatmu tanpa air mata." Kata Sakura yang tiba tiba memelukku dan menangis bahuku, "menangislah, aku akan sedikit tenang kalau kau menangis, kau lebih menyedihkan saat kau bersikap sok tegar."

"Hmm..." aku mengangguk, "aku akan pulang, lepaskan aku." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Ayo Aiko, kita pulang, nanti papa akan diantar kerumah kataku." Bak tak terjadi apa apa, aku dan anakku sama sekali tak menangis. Mungkinkah aku sudah menerima kenyataan?

"Aku akan mengantarmu, aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Aku menggeleng sembari mengusap air mata sahabatku tersebut. "Apa pun keputusanmu akan tetap menemanimu." Aku tahu apa pun keputusanku pasti istri dari hokage akan tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya, jadi mau tak mau aku harus mengangguk dan menyetujuinya.

Kami berlalu setelah Sakura mewakilkanku untuk undur diri. Melihat sekilas mayat suamiku nanar. Sial, dia berhasil mendahuluiku. Apa-apaan itu, salah satu keinginannya terkabul dengan apiknya. Sebegitu jeniuskah dia, sehingga dia mati dengan terhormat ditengah tengah perang. Ingin dikenang eh? Jangan harap.

Sial beribu sial. Baru saja aku memasuki kediamanku, aku sudah disambut senyuman priaku yang muncul hanya beberapa kali saja di penglihatanku. Kurasa kau memang puas melihatku seperti ini. Berpura pura tak terjadi apa apa lalu menangis dalam senyuman. Apa itu yang kau harapkan?

"Ino?" panggil sahabatku sebelum aku memasuki ruang pribadiku.

"Hmm..." aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku, memperhatikan baik baik apa yang akan dikatakan wanita bermahkota merah muda tersebut.

"Cobalah terima kenyataan, ini bukan mimpi Ino..." seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam fikiranku, tahu bahwa aku hanya menganggap ini mimpi buruk. Aku memang menyedihkan, "bangun, hadapi kenyataan Ino." Tangan kanan Sakura meraih pundakku, setengah memelukku.

"Aku tahu, semua akan baik baik saja kan?" kataku tersenyum hambar.

Aku menutup pelan pintu kamar pribadiku. Senyum yang sedari tadi kupamerkan pada setiap orang dengan sekejab langsung menghilang. Aku memerosotkan diri kelantai. Sekali lagi aku menangis hebat tanpa suara.

Ternyata aku begitu rapuh.

Sekali lagi jika ditanya apakah aku sudah merelakan priaku, jawabanku adalah jangan pernah berharap aku menjawab 'ya'.

Aku munuju kamar mandi. Menutup pintu tanpa mengunci dari dalam. Kunyalakan sower dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua kakiku. Masih dengan pakaian lengkap aku duduk dibawah air yang mengalir dari ketinggian sekitar dua meter tersebut.

Aku menangis, kali ini dengan volume sama seperti air mengalir. Jadi, kenapa kau datang kemimpiku dengan sangat romantis, apa kau ingin membuatku lebih gila dari ini? kau ingin melihatku terjatuh lebih dalam? Kau sengaja membuat perpisahan semenyakitkan ini?

Cukup. Cukup aku menangis. Aku sudah lebih dari lima belas menit menangis, lagi pula acara menangis ini cukup membuat tenggorokanku sedikit sakit.

Tak ingin lebih lama disini, aku memasuki ruang pribadiku. Pakaian basah masih kukenakan ditubuhku. Bekas bekas air dilantai menjadi pemandangan tak aneh. Alih alih mengambil pakaian kering atau handuk, aku malah mengintip orang orang yang berdatangan kerumahku dari jendela kaca bening berukuran dua kali tiga meter dikamarku.

Mengenaskan.

"Kau benar benar tega." Kataku. Air mata yang sempat mengering kini kembali basah air mataku kembali menderas dikedua pipiku. Aku kembali mendudukan diri kelantai. Kini aku hanya bisa memeluk kedua kakiku dan menangis kembali.

Aku benar benar tak bisa menjaga imejku sebagai Ino, hanya karena kehilangan seorang Shikamaru.

"Mama..." anakku masuk tanpa aku meminta izin, aku yang tak mau ambil pusing masih tak bergerak dari keadaan awal, "mama basah," mulut kecil itu kembali berucap.

Terlebih dahulu putriku menghilangkan jejak jejak air mata dipipiku. Aku memandanginya tanpa sedetik melewatkan sesuatu. Gerak gerik yang sama seperti ayahnya. Langkah kecil kakinya mengambil handuk dari lemari pakaianku. Kembali menghampiriku dan menjadikan handuk sebagai selimut ditubuhku.

"Mama nggak kedinginan lagi kan?" kuusap rambut putriku, persis seperti aku mengusap rambut priaku saat dia berhasil menenangkanku. Seulas senyum tanpa paksaan muncul begitu saja.

"Ino?" panggilan yang sukses mengalihkan pandangan keempat mata pada sumber suara "Aiko, tante mau ngomong sebentar sama mama." Wanita itu memberi perintah ambigu, untung saja anakku mewarisi otak cemerlang ayahnya. Tanpa dijelaskan pun dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Apa aku menyedihkan Sakura?" belum ditanggapi oleh si responden, malahan responden berbelok arah dari tempatku duduk.

Masih kutunggu jawaban darinya, tangannya dengan lincah memilih benda berbahan dasar kain dari lemariku. Lengkap, satu pasang blus hitam lengan tiga perempat dan celana hitam panjang berbahan katun.

Istri hokage tersebut menyodorkan pakaian padaku, "kau lebih menyedihkan dari yang kukira," ungkapnya, masih dengan keadaan yang sama tanpa kusambut etiket baiknya, "tapi, aku lebih lega dari pada kau berpura pura tegar dan tak terjadi apa apa."

Lelah akan pakaian yang ia sodorkan tak kunjung kusambut, wanita itu kembali menariknya. Tanpa perintah secara implis, wanita tersebut secara kreatif memakaikan pakaian itu ditubuhku.

"Menangislah..." katanya seusai melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. "Kau akan lebih baik jika kau bisa menyalurkan emosimu." Ujarnya, dia kemudian mendudukan diri diranjangku. Menatap diriku yang menyedihkan.

"Aku kehilangan harga diriku didepanmu." Aku menatap kosong wanita yang pernah menjadi rivalku dulu. Sambutan balik yang kuterima, pincingan mata dan wajah sengo milik ibu muda beranak satu tersebut.

"Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari pada sekedar kehilangan harga diri." Ucapnya sarkatis, tak henti hentinya Sakura menatapku miris. Sungguh aku risih saat orang orang melihatku sebagai sosok yang menyedihkan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Tak ingin terlihat lebih mengerikan aku kembali menenggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua kakiku, "aku terlihat menyeramkan kan?" ya tuhan benar saja, Sakura meng-iya-kan kata kataku dengan gerakan menaik turunkan kepalanya.

"Lebih buruk dari yang kau bayangkan." Jujur. Sangat jujur sekali. Aku bahkan yang cengo dibuatnya, "pemakamannya akan dilaksanakan." Aku memutar kepalaku sembilan puluh derajad. Puluhan orang yang berjubah hitam mengantarkan suamiku kepembaringan nyamannya.

"Selamat tinggal..." kataku. Miris. Aku hanya bisa melambaikan tangan kecil dari balik kaca jendela. Tak ada niat sedikit pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal dari dekat. Aku bahkan tak ingin mengucapkan kalimat selamat tinggal.

"Kau tak mau mengantarnya?" Sakura menepuk punggungku pelan. Wanita itu turut melihat orang orang pergi meninggalkan rumahku satu persatu.

Aku menggeleng pelan tanpa sedikitpun menengok si penanya, "aku lelah..." ucapku beralasan. Tak sanggup melihat senyuman selamat tinggal dari priaku, "aku ingin tidur." Aku mengangkat berat badanku, melemparkannya tepat diatas kasur. Berharap saat bangun nanti, aku tersenyum dan berkata 'syukurlah ini hanya mimpi buruk'.

 **...**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, seberkas cahaya terang membuatku harus menyipitkan mataku. Sesosok pria yang sangat kukenal berdiri tepat dari asal cahaya terang. Pria yang selalu memaparkan mata kantuknya, tampak tak sedikit pun menampakkan wajah kantuknya.

Senyum yang selalu membuatku tergila gila dimunculkannya. Sebelah kakinya tampak ditekuknya. Sedikit pun aku tak ingin mengedipkan mata, meski hanya sepersekian detik. Aku membangunkan tubuhku dari baringanku.

Bukan seberkas senyum yang terulas dari bibirku, tapi sebuah tetes air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tahu ini mimpi indah, tapi tolong jangan. Jangan biarkan mimpi yang seperti ini yang datang. Pertemuan yang sebentar hanya akan menambah jumlah garam dalam luka saja.

"Kau tampak mengerikan sayang." Pria yang pernah menikahi ku itu merebahkan diri disampingku, memaksaku bergeser beberapa jengkal.

Payah. Aku hanya menatap kesal dirinya. Tak ada satu kata yang ingin aku ucapkan. Meski hanya sebeah mimi indah di siang bolong, harusnya aku tetap harus mengucapkan kata kata terakhir.

"Apa kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" kataku sok kuat. Padahal aku ingi memeluk, tapi aku takut saat aku peluk nanti aku kecewa. Kecewa karena yang aku peluk hanya sebuah hologram yang berwujud mantan kekasihku.

"Menurutmu?" dalam sedetik aku akan berfikir demikian. Memang apa lagi yang bisa kufikirkan sekarang? Hanya harapan kematianmu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang panjang.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini aku dengan tak rela harus mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mataku. Entah, sudah berapa liter yang sudah aku habiskan sia sia hanya untuk menangisi kepergian priaku. Hitung saja, jika setetes air mataku yang keluar akan berubah menjadi mutiara seperti dalam cerita dongeng, yakin saja aku sekarang sudah menjadi milyarder.

Terkadang, paru paruku juga tak sependapat dengan fikiranku, selalu menolak untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Selalu memaksaku mengambil oksigen lebih banyak.

"Apa lagi?" jika ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa berdebat dengannya lagi, aku akan mempergunakan waktuku sebaik mungkin. Lalu, bila sekarang adalah waktu terakhir untuk aku dapat menatap setiap lekuk wajahnya, aku tak akan menyia nyiakannya. Saat ini, jika aku harus menikmati kebersamaan untuk yang terakhir, aku akan merekam secara rinci dalam _disk_ di kepalaku. Tapi, kalau detik ini juga pria itu lenyap dari bayangan yang dipantulkan mataku, apa aku mesti rela?

Aku menarik kain yang tadi membungkus badanku sampai menutupi separuh badanku. Kusenderkan punggungku pada senderan ranjang. kembali menarik nafas dalam dalam hingga menimbulkan satu satunya bunyi yang terdengar saat ini.

Aku menatap si pemilik wajah malas. Aku yakin, dia pasti mengetahui perasaanku yang sekarang sedang tercabik cabik. Disatu sisi aku harus mengapus segera ingatanku tentangnya. Disisi lain akan sangat mustahil menghapus bayangan yang sudah ditakdirkan tuhan untuk selalu bersatu dengan si pemilik tubuh.

Satu gerakan cepat membuatku terkejut. Menarik tubuh dari pembaringan lalu duduk dengan anteng didepan wajahku. Tak biasa, pemilik nama keluarga Nara tersebut dengan aneh menatapku secara intens, "kau ingin pergi?" kataku tolol.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. Tangannya dengan gesit membersihkan jejak jejak aliran air mata dipipiku, "aku ingin jalan." Tak banyak respon yang aku keluarkan selain anggukan tanda mengiyakan.

Bentuk simpul dari sudut bibirku tak bisa lagi kutahan. Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengeluarkan ekspresi senang, meski tahu ini hanya sesaat. Sadar betul akan konsekuensi yang akan kuterima lebih berat, aku harus bersiap dengan seribu tameng baja.

Aku memegang tangan-nya sangat erat, takut dia memudar dari pandanganku tiba tiba. Seperti di film film, yang sosok-nya perlahan memudar karena yang terjadi hanya sebuah imajinasi semata. Kisah yang mustahil terjadi di alam nyata, tapi nyatanya aku sekarang malah mengalaminya.

Bahkan aku sekarang sudah sangat sulit membandingkan dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi. Sekali pun ini mimpi aku enggan untuk membuka mata. Dunia mimi terkadang lebih indah dari pada dunia nyata. Aku masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan dari tertusuk seribu kunai.

Tak banyak gerutu-an yang Shikamaru katakan, dia persis seperti pria idamanku. Tenang, misterius, penuh teka teki, tak banyak bicara. Mungkin benar, ini hanya sebuah imajinasiku. Aku yang tak pernah rela ditinggalnya hanya bisa tersenyum mengenaskan dalam hati.

"Kenapa berhenti?" sejenak aku tak lagi memandang Shikamaru, aku beralih memperhatikan tempat di depanku. Tempat ini sekali pun belum pernah kudatangi. Taman, bukan... tempat ini terlihat seperti padang bunga lavender.

Shikamaru memegang tanganku, dia memberi isyarat jika aku mesti melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya. Oke, mungkin ini akhir dari mimpi. Apakah aku harus benar benar terjatuh dijurang lagi dan menahan semua sakit? Terkadang aku lebih memiliih jatuh berkali kali dan berkali kali pula merasakan sakit, itu malah membuat aku semakin kuat. Dari pada aku harus terjatuh sekali, dijurang pula. Rasa sakitnya malah terasa menyakitkan, karena aku harus melalui test tanpa penjajakan terlebih dahulu.

Sekarang, mungkin aku bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega. Satu menit terlalui, tanda tanda memudarnya priaku tak kunjung muncul. Berarti sekarang bukanlah waktu untuk bangun. Oke, mulai detik ini, aku akan menikmati setiap detik bersama pasangan hidupku.

Tak berubah semenjak terakhir bertemu. Selalu tak pernah bisa menanggalkan hobi-nya, tidur. Perlahan, sudut bibirku terangkat. Aku memang tak pernah sekali pun menyukai hobi nya, tapi untuk pertamakalinya aku menyukainya. Mungkin sudah menjadi suratan takdir untukku, menyukai semua yang di miliki priaku.

Aku menjiplak, aku mengikuti yang telah dicontohkan Shikamaru. Tidur. Kujadikan dada priaku sebagai bantal untuk kepalaku. Satu lagi hobi Shikamaru yang mulai kusukai, menonton awan dilangit. Meski aku masih belum mengetahui apa yang menarik dari kegiatan ini, tapi aku mulai tertarik.

Tak perlu kuatir akan ada yang mengganggu, sebab tanaman bunga lavender disekelilingku tingginya mencapai hampir setengah meter. Sedangkan posisiku yang berada ditengah tengah membuat temat ini strategis untuk acara kencan singkat kami.

"Ino?" pertanyaan Shikamaru membuatku sadar dari kenyamananku. Aku tahu betul kalau priaku tak akan lagi bisa mendengar ocehanku lagi, tapi bisakan aku mengatakan kalau aku benar benar mencintainya?

"Shika..." sahutku, "aku ingin apa yang ada di fikiranku salah." Aku kembali menatap awan awan kosong.

"Aku juga ingin begitu." Sedetik pun aku tak berani menatap priaku. Aku tak berani menangis didepannya,

"Apa aku harus menerima kenyataan?" siapa pun yang berani mengatakan demikian tanpa melepaskan setetes pun air mata, aku berani mengeluarkan bayaran besar untuknya, "kamu tahu? Sebenarnya aku sekarang lagi mati matian agar aku nggak menangis didepan kamu." Kataku, entah apa lagi yang bisa ku ucapkan sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir." Aku kembali menangis, tepat setelah persetujuan dari Shikamaru. Tak peduli sudah berapa kali mengeluarkan sifat cengengku yang bahkan sangat jarang ku keluarkan ke publik. Sekali pun itu suami ku sendiri.

"Terima kasih," katanya, bangkit dari pembaringannya, "sudah mengabulkan seluruh impianku." Aku memandang wajahnya. Menangis tanpa suara dipelukannya.

"Selamat karena kamu juga berhasil membuat aku patah." Kataku sesengukan.

"Kurasa, aku tak akan memberi kata kata pesan untukmu, karena aku yakin aku sekali lagi akan membuatmu lebih patah." Sial, dia ternyata tahu jika aku selalu tak tahan dengan kata kata macam pesan terakhir.

"Haha... kamu yang mengetahuiku lebih banyak." Aku tertawa dalam tangisku.

"Ino?" aku mendongak demi memperlihatkan wajahku yang mengenaskan, "bangunlah, dan jangan lagi bermimpi lagi seperti ini." Kudorong tubuh suamiku menjauhiku. Aku kembali menangis diantara kedua kakiku.

Priaku memelukku, "pergilah." Usirku, aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Cukup... aku akan menerima kenyataan, jadi tolong bangunkan aku. Aku tak ingin mimpi ini lagi.

"Selamat tinggal." Perlahan pelukan itu lenyap. Aku tak merasakan kembali tangan priaku ditubuhku. Aku menyapu pandanganku, menangis kencang di dalam batin. Lalu diluar tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

Lalu, mana kata _happy ending_ itu lenyap hah? Dari dulu aku memang tidak pernah percaya gagasan gila itu. Mana ada kehidupan nyata yang disebut akhir yang bahagia. Yang benar itu adalah akhir yang menyedihkan. Itu malah lebih masuk akal.

Sekarang aku baru percaya, ternyata akhir yang bahagia hanya ada di film film romantis atau novel novel kisah cinta. Bodohnya aku yang membayangkan kalau aku akan bersama pasanganku menutup mata bersamaan. Ternyata benar, aku sudah dibodohi film film dan novel novel.

Jadi apa? Semengenaskan ini kah skenario hidupku? Sial, padahal jika aku bisa akan kubuat si penulis skenario hidupku kupaksa membuat jalan cerita yang aku inginkan. Yap, bahagia dengan keluarga kecilku. Lalu, jangan usik lagi skenario yang sudah kubuat indah dan rapi.

Sial padahal aku sendiri berkali kali memperingatkan diriku untuk segera sadar dari mimpi ini. Sekarang terima sendiri akibatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

A/n: akhirnya... ini jadi juga. Tada... padahal ceritanya nggak jelas dan pasti ngebuat para pembaca bingung tapi masih aja tetep pe-de. Dasar author emang pe-de nya nggak kira kira. Udah ide pasaran, nggak ada bagus bagusnya pula dalam penyampaian. *huft, pundung didepan monitor.

Oh ya... ngomong ngomong siapa yang bingung dengan cerita ini?*nggak ngaca, semua yang baca bingung. *ditimpukin tomat.

Sedikit klarifikasi, entah kenapa setiap saya punya ide fic atau cerita dan saya ketik udah selesai, nah masalahnya adalah ide saya selalu ada yang nyamain. Entah di tv atau pun saya nemu fic yang ide utama ceritanya sama. Jadi, setiap saya mau publis males... dikira nggak ada ide atau entah nyontek atau aa pun itulah. Padahal itu ide saya *ketauan kalo idenya selalu pas pasan.

terimakasih atas waktu luang pembaca yang telah meuangkan waktu untuk membaca fic abal saya.

Yosh... akhir kalimat dari saya, mohon kritik dan sarannya atas tulisan saya yang hancur ini...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog...**

"Mama bangun..." kata putriku. Sayup sayup kudengar suara putriku memanggilku.

Aku membuka sedikit mataku. Masih aku percaya dngan apa yang kulihat, aku memperlebar mataku. Aku mengucek mataku berkali kali. Masih tak percaya, aku mencubit perutku pelan.

Ini nyata.

Kuperhatikan kembali pakaian yang membungkus tubuhku. Masih sama seperti aku pertama tidur. Piama putih bersemu biru laut. Ingin lebih pasti aku melihat kalender dimeja kecil disamping ranjangku. Sama seperti aku sebelum tidur.

Jadi yang tadi mimpi? Yang benar saja? Aku bermimi di dalam mimpiku sendiri? Sial aku tertipu didalam mimpiku sendiri. Aku hampir mengira itu betulan. Aku hampir tak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

Tapi aku bersyukur karena aku hanya mimpi.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Tanpa hitungan detik aku langsung melompat dari ranjangku. Aku memperkecil jarak antara seseorang yang sedang menggendong anakku dan tentunya putriku sendiri. Aku menciumi putriku dan yang menggendong putriku bergantian.

"Kenapa?" tanya penggendong putriku bingung. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan gelengan kecil "pasti mimpi buruk." Yap, aku selalu tahu kalau yang menggendong Aiko itu lebih mengetahui apa yang tidak kuketahui dari diriku sendiri.

"Mama sih... dari tadi papa gedor gedor, tapi mama nggak denger jadi Aiko yang ngebukain pintu." cerocos putriku. Aku hanya tersenyum mengetahui kalau yang tadi itu benar benar hanya sebuah mimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kataku berbisik ditelinga suamiku. Aku kembali mengalungkan sebelah tanganku pada priaku dan yang lain pada anakku.

Meski happy ending hanya ada di film film atau novel novel, tapi untuk sekarang yang penting adalah menikmati setiap detik kebersamaanku pada keluarga kecilku. Itu sedah lebih baik dariyang lebih baik. Dan aku tak akan pernah menyesal mempunyai keluarga kecilku sekarang. Hanya ada aku, suamiku, dan anakku. Nara Ino, Nara Shikamaru, dan Nara Aiko.


End file.
